Set 2
Here is where you will find ALL of my Set 2 reviews when they come out. NOTE: Reviews with ''* next to them were posted before the prior review but didn't come before in production order. Reviews with ↕ next to them came out back to back the same day. '' Reviews that have the ➖ next to them don't actually count. Set 2 101. Fairly OddParents "Whittle Me This"* �� 102. Fairly OddParents "Crash Nebula"↕�� 103. Little Einsteins "Ring Around The Planet"↕�� 104. Truth or Square (2009 Video Game)�� 105. Pokémon: Indigo League "Go West Young Meowth" (Valentine's Day 2016 Special)�� 106. MLP: FiM "Sleepless in Ponyville"↕�� 107. ALVINNN!!! "Talking Teddy"↕�� 108. MLP: FiM "Wonderbolts Accademy"�� 109. Wabbit "The Wringer"�� 110. Coraline (2009 Movie)❤ 111. Little Princess "I Don't Want Nits" ↕�� 112. Glitter Force (Netflix) "An Exciting New Beginning" ↕�� 113. Deadpool�� 114. The Good Dinosaur (2015 Movie, St. Patricks Day 2016 Special)�� 115. The Simpsons "Dangerous Curves"�� 116. Bob's Burgers "Slumber Party"�� 117. Rick and Morty "Pilot" (Requested by johntheguy1)�� 118. American Dad! "Helping Handis"�� 119. Fireplace 4K: Crackling Birchwood (April Fools 2016 Prank) ➖ 119. Glitter Force (Netflix) "April Fools!"�� 120. Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood "Daniel Shares His Tigertastic Car"�� 121. Life is Strange (2015 Video Game)❤ 122. Bob's Burgers "Mazel-Tina"�� 123. PPG '16 "Escape from Monster Island"�� 124. The Real Animated Adventures of Doc and Mharti (2006 Short)�� 125. Looney Tunes "Carrotblanca" (1995 Short)�� 126. Gumball "The Debt"�� 127. Ratchet & Clank (2016 Video Game, PS4)�� 128. American Dad! "Pulling Double Booty"�� 129. The Loud House "Making the Case"�� 130. MLP: EG: Friendship Games (2015 Movie)�� 131. BoJack Horseman (Netflix) "Fish Out of Water" ❤ 132. Rick and Morty "Anatomy Park"�� 133. Dexter's Laboratory "Monstrosi-Dee Dee"�� 134. Billy And Mandy "The Secret Snake Club"�� 135. The Good Place "Pilot"❤ 136. Legends of Chamberlian Heights "Come out to Play"�� 137. MLP: FiM "A Dog and Pony Show"�� 138. MLP: FiM "The Crystaling" (2-Parter)�� 139. We Bare Bears "Yuri and the Bear"�� 140. The Emperor's New Clothes (Timeless Media Group, 2007 Movie)�� 141. SpongeBob "Bulletin Board"❤ 142. Sid the Science Kid "Halloween"���� Possible Upcoming Reviews NOTE: Everyone of these I need to watch before reviewing but the ones with the (possibly) beside them are ones I don't think will give me enough content to talk about. Series *MLP: FiM (Season 5)�� *MLP: Equestria Girls Trilogy�� *SpongeBob (Season 9) (Possibly)�� *Lego Friends: The Power of Friendship (Netflix) (Season 1) (Possibly) Shows/Episodes *MLP: FiM (Season 6 Episodes) *SpongeBob "Bulletin Board"❤ *SpongeBob "CopyBob DittoPants"�� *SpongeBob "Food Con Castaways"�� *SpongeBob "Married to Money"�� *Mighty Magiswords (Episode TBA) *Son of Zorn (Episode TBA, Requested by MyHomeCast) *Bob's Burgers "Beefsquatch"�� *Littlest Pet Shop "Seeing Red"�� *Dexter's Lab "Way of the Dee Dee"�� *Billy And Mandy "The Secret Snake Club vs P.E." *Wabbit "The Bigfoot in Bed"�� *Clareance "Neighborhood Grill"�� *Clareance "Average Jeff"�� *SvTFoE "Ludo in the Wild"�� *Rick and Morty "Meeseeks and Destroy" (Requested by Idyemyhairpink34)�� *Rick and Morty "Get Schwifty" (Requested by @JosephFerriOffi)�� *Lego Friends: The Power of Friendship "Slam Dunk" (Possibly) �� *Gumball "The Laziest"�� *Family Guy "Death Lives"�� *Sanjay and Craig "Laugh Quake" (Need to re-watch)�� *Doraemon (Disney XD Dub) "Monsters in the House"�� *Crack-Duck Mondo "Love is Love"�� or "The Shadows in The Crack"�� *The Tom and Jerry Show '14 "Cat Napped"�� *Watch My Chops | Corniel & Bernie (Episode TBA) *Little Princess "I Don't Want To Kiss Great Aunty" *The Looney Tunes Show "The Shell Game" *Dilbert (Episode TBA)�� *Rugrats Pre-School Daze (Episode TBA)�� *Trotro (Episode TBA) (Possibly)�� *Sarah & Duck (Episode TBA) (Possibly)�� *MLP: EG: Rainbow Rocks & Friendship Games - SHORTS�� *Dawn of the Croods (Netflix) (Episode TBA Possibly)�� *Popples (Netlfix) (Episode TBA Possibly) *Care Bears & Cousins (Netflix) (Episode TBA Possibly) Movies *Shrek (2001 Movie)�� *Shrek 2 (2004 Movie)�� *Shrek the Third (2007 Movie)�� *Shrek Forever After (2010 Movie)�� *Donkey Xote (2007 Movie, Requested by Dradogs2)�� *Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa (2002 Movie, Requested by Dradogs2)�� *The True History of Puss 'N Boots (2009 Movie)�� *Tangled (2010 Movie)�� *Walking With Dinosaurs (2013 Movie)�� *The Wiggles: Space Dancing (2003 Movie)�� *Barbie: Star Light Adventure (2016 Movie) *Kubo And The Two Strings (2016 Movie)❤ *Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016 Movie) *Rudolph The Rednose Reindeer And The Island of The Misfit Toys (2001 Movie)�� *Sex Ed (2014 Movie, Possibly)�� *Regular Show: The Movie (2015 Movie)�� *Gnomeo & Juliet (2011 Movie) Video Games *The Walking Dead: Michone (2016 Video Game)�� *Life is Strange ''w/ Spoilers ''(2013 Video Game, Possibly)❤ App Games *Futurama: Game of Drones (Possibly)�� *Kingdom Hearts: Unchained X (Possibly)�� Cancelled Reviews Reviews that I was originally going to do but was cancelled for one reason or another. Little Princess "I Want My Tooth"��: Cancelled because a headlice episode is worse than a loose tooth episode. Ratchet & Clank (2016 Movie)��: Cancelled because I wasn't happy with my review of it. Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse "Gone Glitter Gone" (2-Parter)��: Cancelled because all a 2-Part episode about a world wide panic over glitter ammounted to was bad writing, jokes, and references. What a let down. American Dad! "Lost in Space"��, "Hot Water"��, "Haylias" (Requested by Thegameroflight12): Cancelled because I'm no longer reviewing American Dad!